The use of the Internet has become pervasive, and business entities and individuals use the Internet as a tool for obtaining information regularly. For example, such users use search engines to search numerous World Wide Web sites and online databases for information relevant to search terms. In recent years, the sophistication of search engines has improved, increasing the ability of search engines to produce search results that accurately reflect the search terms provided by the users. Search results from search engines typically present users with a large volume of information, which will have at least superficial relevance to the search terms. However, the users must still manually explore the search results until they find the information most relevant in a substantively meaningful way to what their actual interests or questions are.